It's Not A Secret If Everyone Knows
by Kari Kurofai
Summary: A Tumblr prompted fic. Steve/Danny, Kono walks in. I think you can guess what happens. OR CAN YOU.


**It's Not A Secret If Everyone Knows**

*A/N A fill for the Ask Box prompt of McDanno: Konno walks in. SO IN CASE YOU WONDERED WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN NOW YOU KNOW.*

At first Danny wasn't too fond of Steve getting handsy at headquarters. In fact, he still wasn't. But at least he wasn't being such a "prude" about it anymore, as Steve had so kindly put it.

The first week after they'd decided to throw the U in UST out the window for good, Danny had freaked out the first time Steve put his hand on his shoulder while they were working. There hadn't even been anyone in the room at the time, and Steve had just rested his hand there to look over Danny's shoulder at the list of evidence on their tabletop compute screen. What had, quite literally, happened was that Danny had flailed about spastically in an effort to put at least three feet between him and Steve. All of this done in about two seconds flat, Steve starting at him like he'd lost his ever loving mind during all of it.

"Do we need to have you tested?" Steve had asked lightly, a confused puppy look all over his face.

Danny had just glared at him, straightening his tie that had gotten twisted up around his neck in the process. "No. And don't touch me while we're at work, someone might see."

Steve looked around pointedly at the very empty room before turning back to Danny with an amused smile. "If you're worried about the walls gossiping about us to everyone I can kindly ask them not to," he said.

Danny narrowed his eyes, "Oh yes, please do. Now can we work on the case and get this over with?" He gestured to the computer files still open on the table. "And no more touching."

Which of course meant that Steve put his hand right back on Danny's shoulder, and Danny let him because Steve gave him the kicked puppy look when he tried to flail away again.

The second week Steve caught him in a kiss while Danny was in the middle of explaining how he'd nearly flipped over his car while chasing a suspect just an hour before. The reaction had possessed slightly less flailing, but significantly more smacking. The blond made a surprised, rather indignant noise before he whapped both of his palms against Steve's chest and pushed him back. "What the hell are you doing?" Danny practically screeched.

Steve just stared at him blankly. "You were saying how you almost got killed in a car wreck, so I kissed you," he stated simply.

Danny gritted his teeth, "That is not a good reason. We're in the office, Steve, someone could see."

"I was worried about you . . ."

No matter how many times he had told himself he wouldn't give in to Gracie's pleadings and Bambi eyes, he had. It was no different with Steve and his unintentional abused puppy faces. He just had to stand there looking stupidly dejected with his slight frown and stupid tallness and his stupid muscle-y arms and his stupid . . . Stupidness, and Danny would let him do practically anything. "Fine, you can kiss me," He held up a hand as Steve hauled him forward with his hands on the smaller man's waist, "But only if no one sees."

The third week Danny decided he was going to get over his fear of anyone seeing them when Steve practically tackled him onto the table. "Oh," was all he said before Steve was hooking a finger into his tie and jerking his head up for a fierce kiss. Danny twisted his fingers into Steve's hair and pulled him back until their foreheads rested together, the blond looking up into Steve's eyes, the other's pupils blown wide. "Won't the computer break if we lay on it?" he asked weakly, remembering that the table was in fact electronic when it gave a protesting beep underneath him.

"Nah," Steve replied instantly, "It'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure it will. And then when it survives to see Judgment Day I'll be first on it's hit list," Danny whined, whatever else he'd been about to add silenced as Steve kissed him again. He groaned, deciding protesting was a dumb and useless idea before wondering why he ever protested in the first place when Steve maneuvered a knee up onto the table and between Danny's legs. He hissed and arched his back, closing his eyes to Steve's manically smug grin. "You are a jerk, do you know that?"

"What's that?" Steve mocked, his hands pressing down on the table on either side of Danny's shoulders as he pressed his leg between Danny's thighs, "I can't hear your insults over your wanton noises of lust."

"They are not - what the hell who even says that?" Danny gasped out as his fingers dug into Steve's arms. "Where the hell are you from?"

"Hawaii," Steve said simply before ducking his head down to catch Danny's lips against his own.

Danny rolled his eyes when Steve pulled away again to get a hand up under the blonde's shirt. "Of course you are. All the crazies are from Hawaii."

"You love this crazy," Steve laughed as he tossed Danny's shirt aside.

"Who told you that? Whoever told you that is a liar and-" Danny froze, halfway between adding more insults onto his sentence and undoing Steve's belt buckle.

Kono was standing in the doorway holding a bag of takeout. That's right, they'd sent Kono out for takeout. And now Kono was just standing there like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh my god . . ." Danny whispered, horrified.

Steve whipped his head around, exclaiming, "Oh, hello!' and then, "Yay, food!" with barely a breath in between.

"I think I forgot the drinks," Kono smiled as she set down the bag on a small table near the door. "Be right back," she said before turning around and walking back out the door.

"Oh my god."

"You said that already," Steve reminded.

Danny smacked him, "Of course I did. And it deserved repeating! Steve, she saw us!"

"So?" Steve climbed off of him and ran a hand through his slightly mussed hair.

"_So_?" Danny tried not to scream, he really did. "Steve, she _saw_ us!"

"You said that already too." Steve had crossed the room to grab the bag, rifling through it for one of the four hamburgers he'd ordered. When he looked up again Danny was pacing around the room, his shirt still gone and his tie hanging off one shoulder.

"We're dead. She's going to tell Chin. She's going to tell to tell everyone. She's-" He inhaled sharply, his hand going to his mouth, "What if she tells my ex-wife?"

Steve snorted, "Has Kono even met your ex-wife? Calm down." He proceeded to begin stuffing the first hamburger into his mouth, Danny just staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Calm down?" Danny snapped, "How can I calm down? This is a disaster!"

"Put a shirt on."

Danny did, redoing his tie and tucking it into his pants as he continued to rant. "This is a disaster, Steve! With an island this small everyone will know in a matter of hours! What am I going to do? What if-"

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Steve didn't look up from his food as he said it, his back against the wall near the door and one of his feet toeing at the tile on the floor uncomfortably.

"I live here, stupid," Danny growled, "I can't just pack up and-" He stopped as Steve stiffened, the taller man's eyes refusing to meet his. "Oh," he whispered. "No, of course not. Why would you think . . ."

Steve muttered something too softly for Danny to hear before he cast him a swift, hesitant glance, "Maybe because you're always so worried that someone will find out about us? People like that tend to bolt the second something goes wrong. I've seen it in battle, you're the guy who runs off when the enemy discovers where the base is."

"Steve-"

"The door is still open, go," Steve hiked a thumb towards said door, eyes still on his hamburger as if he was talking to it and not Danny.

Danny stepped forward the few steps it took to the door and rested his hand against the frame next to Steve's arm. "Steve, quit pouting," he sighed.

"I'm not pouting. I'm brooding in a manly fashion. Go away."

"You're pouting. Now cut it out because I'm not going anywhere." Even when Steve was slouched against the wall as he was, Danny still had to tilt his head back and stand on his toes to meet his eyes.

Steve blinked at him disbelievingly, "Really?"

"Yes, moron."

"Then we can have sex on the table?"

"No."

Kono chose that moment to poke her head back into the room, "I second that motion. Now if you're done being romantic and gross, can the rest of us eat? I'm starving."

Danny gaped at her, "You're not bothered by this?"

Kono glared at him. "First of all," she said, holding up a finger, "You guys have been bickering like an old married couple since the day I met you, so no. Two, I am bothered only if you have sex on the table where _we work_. I touch that thing, guys. That is a no-no. Third, quit whining, Danny, no one cares about you and Steve's epic love affair," she held up a third finger and waved all three in Danny's face pointedly. "And by no one I mean the _whole island _doesn't care." She shoved her hand into the takeout bag and pulled out a burger, unwrapping it and taking a bite. After she swallowed she gave him a level look, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "By the way, it's not really a secret that needs to be kept if everyone already knows."

"Everyone already knows?" Danny shrieked. "How did you tell them that fast?"

Kono just laughed, "Me? No. Steve told everyone he talked to three weeks ago."

"Steve!" Danny whirled on him and punched him as hard as he could in the arm.

"What? I couldn't help it!" Steve said innocently.

"I may have said I wouldn't leave, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you up!" Danny hissed, punching him in the other shoulder this time. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I was so excited and happy it just kinda slipped out . . ."

". . . In front of Kamekona, in front of the governor, in front of the lifeguard at the beach we went to . . ." Kono supplied helpfully.

"Oh my god the _governor_?" Danny squeaked.

"She says congrats by the way," Steve added.

"I think I'm going to pass out," Danny said, grabbing Steve's arm for support.

"Whimp," Kono muttered around her hamburger.


End file.
